The Last Man Standing Parts 1
Storyline Part 1 Cooper Smith was on the Island. He saw Locke runnin in the jungle. What are you doing, John? asked Cooper. Come Cooper, I have to tell you a secret said Locke. Locke and Cooper walked to The Hatch. This is a Hatch, we found it here said Locke. Boone, he’s going to die for this and I can’t change nothing said Locke. Boone is the sacrifice that the Island demanded. I hope that there is a way to open the Hatch said Locke. Cooper led Locke alone. Cooper walked into the jungle and heard a sound. Who’s there? asked Cooper. I’m the Monster said the voice. Cooper followed the Monster into the jungle. Later he came at the Black Rock. This is amazing said Cooper. Thank you said Cooper. The Monster was already gone. Cooper walked into the Black Rock. Where is your Black Rock ledger? asked Cooper. Cooper walked to the captain place. Nothing here said Cooper. Cooper heard voices and saw 2 people coming. Yes Alex, your mother is dead said Benjamin Linus. Cooper was hiding himself. But dad said Alex. What’s the matter? Do you not trust me? asked Ben. That’s not the problem, but what about those 815’ers? asked Alex. We are busy with them said Ben. Why is Juliet not with us? asked Alex. We don’t need her now, this is a mission for us both said Ben. Alex was sleeping. Mikhail, are you there at The Flame? asked Ben. Yes, I am Ben said Mikhail Bakunin. Do you have Cooper Smith’s file? asked Ben. Yes, he had been working for a book about the Black Rock said Mikhail. Found The Black Rock! said Mikhail. Somehow he knows from this Island said Ben. I think he is here somewhere said Ben. Cooper walked down. I’m dead if he found me said Cooper. Part 2 Bonnie and Greta are you there? asked Ben. Yes Ben said Bonnie. You have to jamming all the communications said Ben. If they found you, we are dead said Ben. That’s alright said Greta. Cooper saw a box and was putting himself in the box. Ben walked into the Black Rock. You have to be somewhere said Ben. You’re somewhere said Ben. I’m going to find you, this Island won’t let you to die Cooper said Ben. Ben and Alex were making camp. Go sleeping Alex, Cooper is a dangerous man said Ben. Ben was sleeping. Cooper walked carefully, but felt over Ben. Ben woke up. Cooper, nice to see you said Ben. Now you’re going to tell me where you book is said Ben. I don’t have the Black Rock ledger said Cooper. You’re lying, people don’t have to lie said Ben. I’m not lying said Cooper. Maybe they already have the Black Rock ledger. Ben heard a voice. Cooper take Alex with you, otherwise you’re dead said Ben. Cooper taked the sleeping Alex behind the Black Rock. Danielle came. What are you doing Ben? asked Danielle Rousseau. I was waiting here for someone said Ben. Go Danielle, the Island told me that you have to leave said Ben. I let you live for own your own destiny said Ben. Danielle was going. Cooper taked Alexandra Rousseau with him. Go Cooper said Ben. I’m sorry that this happened said Ben.